


masked man x master Porky

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Mother 3
Genre: AmITheOnlyOneWhoShipsThis, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gay, Guys this is serius am i braeking the gamer law?, Im listening to undertale music while writitng earthbound fanfic wait what, Is that even legal?, M/M, Oh BTW some of this is in japanese just saying, mention of ness, sorry guys but Claus doesn't remember Lucas :(, sosad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: what would the ship name be for Claus and porky? Plaus? Clausky? Full Metal Baconist? Yall help me with this one.LOL THAT LAST ONE DOEalso sorry if it sux i cant write a smut if im not feeling it know what I mean? maybe another day...





	masked man x master Porky

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I played mother 3. I actually used to live in Japan (Military Life #campZama) So I played the OG mother 3 But as I said, I was Maybe Twelve? Eleven, Probably. Nah, Whatever. Just read it pls
> 
> My first fanfic plus I'm new so some tips and advice would be greatly appreciated
> 
> I also Do commissions for FREE!!!!!!!!!!! Just leave a request and give me at least 3 weeks to write it 
> 
> I ship loid/Lloyd and Teddy (Earthbound zero/beginnings/Mother 1) and if you ship that too tell me and i might write you a fanfic to help get myself out there ya know?

"Trooper! Bring Me The Cyborg!" There Was something wrong with Porky's Perfect city. He felt, empty. He wasn't sure what it was, Though. He had everything. An empire, a thriving community where everyone worshipped him, He had the most powerful army in Japan, and most of all, His cyborg, Claus. He was leading his army to Tazmilly Villiage when on his way he came across a dead body. He looked at the corpse for a long time and decided it could be useful. "Men! we are taking this corpse back to the empire and you are to bring him back to life. Make sure His five senses are able and working properly, and so illnesses fall upon him. as for his missing arm, You Know what to do."  
And That is how they met. Shortly after (About a fortnight later) The troop had brought him back to life. "How is the surgery going?" asked Porky, with some concern showing.  
"It is almost ready Porky-Sama" answered the minion. Porky took a good, long, hard look at the boy, now a cyborg. Some of the skin on his face was torn off, but they were able to make some and attach it to his face. The skin wasn't an exact match to his natural tone, But Did it really matter? His left arm had gotten ripped off, so a metal one took its place. In his back there was a flexible tube that would help circulate blood throughout his fragile-looking body. the boy seemed to be around fifteen or fourteen, Just about Porky's age. "Excellent." Porky said. "What else must be done?"He just needs a helmet of some sort to protect the back of his head. A small part of his skull was shattered by whatever killed him. It seemed large and powerful, a Drago Perhaps. We also wanted o give him wings as a defense mechanism, but we need your approval master." Porky nodded and the pigmask man bowed back in response. He then turned the boy over on his stomach and began building the wings onto him.

And so that brings Porky to right this moment. What was it that he needed?  
"Master, it's ready" The pigmask man guided the new creation into the broad room. The boy wore a white tank-top with small black shorts on bottom, showing his long, smooth and hairless legs. Around his feet was white bandages rather than shoes (suppose they didn't have much time to dress him). His eyes were a bright electric green which almost seemed to be glowing. He had glowing porcelain skin with a clear face. The left side, though, had a different tone to it. It was dark, like an old friend Porky knew. What was his name...Ness? He looked up at his hair which was a coppery red and orange. He was a ginger, but then again, did that really matter? No, it didn't.

"Ohaiyo goizaimas Master Porky." The boy's voice was cold and soft, and hearing it sent a shiver down Porky's spine. It wasn't of fear, It was something else... pleasure? Excitement? He wasn't sure yet.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" He looked at the boy with wide curious eyes.

"Boku wa Claus-san. I can't recall anything from before my first breath sir."

Porky turned and looked at the pigmask man. "You may leave now." He said firmly. Right when he left the room, porky held Claus's hand and bombarded him with questions. Claus didn't know any of the answers, of course, but he gave them a shot. Porky asked away, but didn't really pay any attention to the answers. He was too busy looking the male up and down, Taking in every inch. He admired his rather feminine body shape, Damn, he was thick and curvey. And those glowing eyes. They Haunted him, but he didn't mind it much. His thoughts were interrupted when Claus snapped his fingers in Porky's face "Are you okay Master Porky?" "Oh, Yes I'm fine." But not as fine as you, He thought to himself. He asked another question. "Can you feel emotions?"  
Claus looked at him queerly. "What are... Emotions?"

They both fell silent and looked away. "Come with me, I'd like to show you something." Porky smiled at Claus, but he just stared back coldly.  
The two stepped out of the building and took a stroll with one another. Claus asked Porky a million questions about literally EVERYTHING, From why the sky is blue to why dogs bark. This drove him insane, but he swallowed his bad temper and minded his filter. He secretly felt sorry for the boy, because he didn't know what emotions were. He wanted to show Claus what every emotion was and how it felt and how people show it. He wanted to show him happiness, so he warmed up and smiled the entire time. As they walked back to the building, Claus tapped Porky's shoulder with a metal finger and said "What feeling is it called when you can't stop smiling and you just... don't want to stop?  
"Claus, are you... Happy?"  
"YES! HAPPY! I'm happy." For the first time ever, He smiled. And it wasn't a fake facade, It was a real genuine joyous expression. Claus was still energetic, so Porky took him up to his room so they can carry on with their conversation. They sat down on his bed and looked at each other until Claus spoke out. "What else do people do to show happiness other than smiling and laughing?"  
"Well..." Porky said. "Physical contact is often used in these situ-" Claus hugged him mid-sentence and said "Domo arigato!" repeatedly. This surprised Porky. Normally Claus was quiet and cold, but even his metal arm was warm, a little too warm, it was starting to burn his skin. But he didn't mind it.

THREE MONTHS LATER NAO ITS DECEMBER

Porky felt like their bond had really flourished since they first met. They went on walks almost every day, And Claus has proven to be quite intelligent. He was interested in going to school, but never had the strength to ask his master. One day Claus went on a walk without his friend. He has been feeling unusual, it was something new, an emotion he had never felt before. Porky seemed busy and all the pigmasks were idiotic slobs, at least in Claus's opinion. He noticed that whenever he was near porky, he felt droll. His temperature raised a little, he got shakey, he stuttered and sometimes forgot how to speak English. He went out to seek some help with this new emotion. He visited a cafe he liked and asked to speak with a waiter he trusted. "So, Where's the master, or is it just you today?" "Actually, I want to ask you something serious. I'm experiencing a new emotion, but i don't know what it is." "well, describe it for me." "Well, Whenever I'm around him, my temperature rises, i stutter, my heart races and all these other health issues pop up. And I didn't want to tell him this, but I've been more touchy-feely with him and I'm worried that it's bothering him, He hasn't come out of his office all day. And I'm really worried, I care about him deeply, Like, more than a friend, but not as a father figure or a brother And-" "HOLY SHIT!!!" The young waitress covered her mouth when Claus shot her a disapproving glance. She lowered her voice and said "Claus, You're in love!" She sat down and explained love to Claus. She rambled on and on about Boyfriends, hugging, being together, kissing, Etc. when Claus interrupted her and asked "Wait...What's sex?" "Ohh... You poor innocent creature... I'm afraid I'll have to let you find that out on your own..." She winked at him which made Claus deeply confused. He figured he would just ask Porky. "Should I tell him now or later?" asked Claus. "OMIGOD DO IT TODAAAAAYYYYY!!!! like, get the fuck outta here and yank him out of his whatever and tell him just how much you love him!" She pulled him out of his seat and shoved Claus all the way out and said "Just Do IT!" Claus Ran all the way back to the tower and headed straight to his room. He recalled the young lady telling him he should dress to impress so he hopped in the shower and washed himself really good. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a nice white top he got for an event last month. He found a red tie and black joggers to go with it. He quickly got dressed and didn't even bother to brush his hair. right as he opened the door he was greeted by the Pork trooper, who was sporting the usual DCMC merchandise. "The Master wants to see you in his office..." He walked off muttering something to himself, perhaps it was song lyrics. But Claus couldn't care less. Porky waited in his office. He recalled Claus being rather needy lately, but that didn't bother him. he always liked, No, Loved Claus, and today was the day he would admit to it. He was thinking about what he would say when he was interrupted by a loud powerful knock on the door. "Irassaimashu!" shouted Porky. The door opened slowly and Claus entered the room. The two sat infront of each other on the floor, This way they were equals. "I brought you here becau-" "I LOVE YOU PORKY!" Claus said loudly. His face went bright red and he started shaking again. His brain completely blacked out and he gave him a quick kiss on the side of his face. They just sat there like ducks without bread; completely clueless and both blushing incredibly hard. "Well, that explains why you've been so touchy-feely lately. And... I was actually going to tell you that I felt the same way..." Claus just looked at him with cold eyes, waiting to hear what he was hoping to hear. "Well... Watashi wa, anata o aishiteImasu..." This time Porky leaned in and Kissed Claus back, on the lips. Claus whined when he pulled away so he went back, pulling Claus closer to him, Deepening the kiss. When they were done, Claus asked him the question that was burning in his mind. "Porky, What is... Sex..." "...Nani...Who told you that?" Porky got excited, But he kept it to himself. Claus said, "My friend told me about it and I was curious." This aroused porky a little bit, and he couldn't keep it in anymore. He looked him in the eyes and said in a low voice "Do you really want to know..." He started to unbutton Claus's shirt and Claus said "Do I need to undress myself for this?" "Shut up and maybe you'll find out~" He Kissed Claus hard and the mouth beneath his opened up immediately. Claus spread out his wings and wrapped them around the two of them, making the scene more private. Porky stopped suddenly and said, "I have a better idea, Izaiya kudasai." The duo held hands and walked to Porky's bedroom. Claus looked out the window and realized it was night already. Time flies by when you're having fun, huh, He thought to himself. Porky lifted him up and placed him gently on the bed, where they picked up where they left off. Claus felt a tug south of his waistline as his lover undressed him. as porky peeled off clauses layers he caressed his hips and thighs, making Claus sway a little. Claus moaned lowly and smiled. Porky then took his own shirt off and pulled Claus closer to him. Claus spread out his wings and wrapped his clothed legs around porky's waist, bucking his hips ever so slightly. Porky pulled on his partner's hair earning a small whimper. He then laid Claus Down and ripped his joggers off. "What's next, Master~..." Claus asked. "You become my slave is what" Porky slid his hand down Claus's boxers and wrapped his hand around the boy's warm cock. It was already slick with pre-cum, so it was easy to slide between his fingers. claus Pulled at the white sheets, but his metal hand had ripped a hole in them. He tried to pull himself up, but when he did Porky just pushed him back down. Claus didn't want to admit it, but he loved the domination. He felt something ooze out of his nose, and it turned out to be blood. He could care less, though. Porky bit down on clauses boxers then proceeded to pull them off, tossing them to the side. He leaned in and lightly kissed the head, teasing the ginger. He let out a loud moan and arched his back, mostly because the tube in his back was getting in his way.

"Wait...my tube is getting in the way. Can we switch spots?"  
Porky really didn't want to give up his role as master, but he kept the thought to himself and swallowed his pride. "Yes, Gomen."  
The blonde was now on the bottom While the cyborg sat on top. The view was much better, thought Porky. His glowing eyes, messy semi-wet hair, and oh god his wings.  
"So now what happens~". He kept his face straight as if he was oblivious to the situation. Porky thought this was kinda hot. He smirked and responded with "You hush up and lean in closer." Claus obeyed his master and leaned in all the way, Exposing his back entrance. "Did your Friend ever explain to you how to ride?"

"I don't know what that means, but I assume you will show me?"

Porky put his hand in front of Claus and said "Korera o nameru, sorera o nurashite mite kudasai"  
Claus obeyed the command and put his fingers in his mouth. He thought it was an odd request, but shook it off. He wet them up and porky said "Tamare. This might hurt a little bit, but that's because this is your first time." He entered Claus to try and loosen him up a bit, but Claus didn't really like it. He didn't say anything, of course. he bit his tongue to try and keep himself from crying. He grunted in pain, Not yet feeling pleasure. He buried his face in the blonde boy's chest (Just what happened to all his clothes? Literally he is naked nao) biting and nipping his skin. Porky sighed. "The only way to make it better is to bite the bullet. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Your choice." He said this rather angerly, he was getting frustrated because Claus was squirming too much. At one point his wing hit him in the face and that went over the line for him. Claus's eyes widened and he whimpered out "...The easy way..." Porky positioned him so he was right over his length. he slowly entered the cyborg, holding his breath as he did so.  
As for Claus, he moaned and whimpered like a lost puppy. Now he was starting to feel the pleasure, and He just couldn't get enough of it. "see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?  
How's it feel now, Akachan~".  
Claus let out a groan of frustration and said "Hayaku susumimasu..."  
Porky smirked and picked up the pace. Claus loved it, but it wasn't enough. His needy neglected cock ached, So he unconsciously began to masturbate. Once Porky got a rhythm Claus stopped trying to fight it. He felt his member twitch, but didn't know what that meant and so he disregarded it. Porky Bucked his hips harder, trying to get a response from Claus, who couldn't even speak (He was too busy Panting and taking care of himself) Until he felt the twitch come back.

"Master, what does it mean when my-" He had finally reached his climax and it went everywhere. Coincidentally, so did his partner. The two rode out their orgasms then Claus slid off of porky's lap and rested on his side. The only noise you could hear was panting filling the room.

"so,...How did that...How did that feel?" the blonde asked.  
"mmm...It felt nice..." Claus was starting to feel a little drowsy.

There was a long pause of silence while the duo caught their breath. Claus finally spoke out and said "Masutā aishiteimasu..."  
Porky was already fast asleep, so Claus just layed there and let him sleep.


End file.
